


The Man at the Bar

by Babybug33770



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alone with Dean, Attacked, Blood, Cat, Dancing, Dean Has Allergies, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapped, Protective Dean Winchester, Swearing, Vampires, Violence, You work in a bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybug33770/pseuds/Babybug33770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life was simple, go to work, go home, repeat. Working nights at the local bar was always fun, a good atmosphere. But, then you couldn't help but stare when a stranger comes in. And that one day seemed to change your simple life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Leave me suggestions! I am hoping to make this a long story. Next chapter should be up soon.

You knew you were going to be working late again, checking your watch for the third time since you left home. Good, you had enough time to snag a piece of some food at the bar. The uniform shirt you were forced to wear pulled toward your body with a gust of wind. The breeze tickling your skin, while the sun shined warmly. You felt good today, for the first time in forever. Opting your boring black work pants for a pair of tight fitting jeans with the ankles rolled up.

  
Two streets away from work, talking absentmindedly to your best friend about how weather had gotten so beautiful and warm since the harsh winter. Calculated each step, trying to get two to a square of cement. Telling yourself ' _Step, step. Step, step_.' the OCD in you demanding to be heard. Your friend asked of you were still listening. You were, but your mind had wondered. It had gone to all of the places you wanted to shy away from. Your last boyfriend, your home situation, the terrible mistake you had made. Keeping all of those thoughts inside. Quickly telling her you were, not realizing you were few steps from the bars entrance. Stomach growling as you quickly chirped a goodbye, sliding your phone into your pocket.

  
You slid through the doors, trying to get to the back as quick as possible. "Hey, Rob! Do we have anything made?" You said to your boss. "Hey, (Y/N). We have a slice of apple pie left, if you want that?" Nodding as he went to retrieve it. Setting it on the bar for you. Taking your seat and began to eat quickly, but still trying to savor every bite. You heard a chuckle beside you, turning to your right you saw what other people might have called perfection. Bright candy apple eyes had caught your gaze. Blushing heavily and chuckled back, trying to play it cool, praying to every force there was to not make a fool of yourself. The man was drinking a whiskey, fiddling with his laptop, and listening to a man next to him talk about recent deaths in the town. From his suit, you assumed he was some type of officer.

  
You returned to eating, finishing off the last bit of crust. Slowly rising from your leather barstool, gathering your belongings. You could feel the green eyed man looking at you, but you didn't dare look back at his god like face.

  
You entered the dishwashing area, setting the plate down, and plugging your phone into speakers. Turning on spotify and loading your work playlist. Come and Get Your Love by Redbone came on. Tuning yourself into your work. You thought about Josh, what you could have done to fix everything that want wrong. He hadn't been by your side when you needed him, you longed for him now. Just wanting to talk, or even listen. Hoping for any contact that wasn't with your cat who would lay in bed with you. Time moved fast around you as you rattled around your thoughts. Doing dishes out of mechanical instinct, not paying attention.

  
You retrieved a rack of glasses to take out to the bar. Taking them two at a time and placing them under the bar. You noticed that green eyed beauty was still there. His friend now gone. He looked up from his laptop and smiled. Going to a table to get the remaining plates, hoping to save some time for a coworker. Turning to head back to the kitchen, you foot twisted around the inside of a chair, making you fall to the ground. Metal dishes, and plastic containers flew from your grasp. Collecting some of them, you notice the man from the bar helping. He stretched out a hand to help you up, you took it, smiling. "Thank you, sir." You said, your cheeks a crimson red. "No problem, my name is Dean Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are getting more aware of the man at the bar. Saying a few words, when Rob gives some information about him glancing your way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of my first fic, sorry the chapters are short, but depending on the way it moves, it could go on for a while.

Those bright green eyes locked with yours. Soon realizing that you had been holding your breath, you took a breath in. The bar had quieted when you fell, but soon picked up again as Dean helped you up. You went to grab another dish, but slid a bit and ended up falling slightly. He reached down to help you up again. He chuckled, the beautiful sound filled your ears. Taking your hand in his. He had a rough palm, skin calloused with wear.

You realized once you were stable that he was still holding your hand, waiting a few more seconds to let go. "I've got it, don't worry." He knelt down to pick up the remaining dishes. You couldn't help but follow his movements with your eyes, noticing how nice his butt looked in those pants. Red flushed into your cheeks. You looked away, toward the bar and saw Rob wink at you and look toward Dean, cheeks growing hotter. The late weeknight had cleared most people out, leaving the rest to deal with the hangover in the morning. Dean rose, dishes in hand and placed them in the bus tub. "Thank you." You chirped. He turned toward you, "So, I didn't catch your name." He stated, his lips moved in such a way that you wanted to turn to Rob and give him a thumbs up. "Sorry, I'm (Y/N)."

  
A smile spread on those full pink lips. His lips, you imagined they were amazing. Thinking about them against yours. "(Y/N)? That's pretty." If you weren't beet red before, you were now. "Um, I have to get back to work. Thank you for helping me." He nodded, "Of course, I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress." Not wanting to go, but not wanting to have to stay at the bar late again. Grabbing the bus tub, you headed back to the dish area. Rob stepped in, "Woah! What was that? Is it the Fourth of July? Because I saw sparks." Looking up at his, you could tell he was proud of his joke. You mustered your best bitch face and hoped he would leave you to your work. "No, (Y/N). I'm serious. Captain America out there seemed pretty into you. He was checking you out from the bar." You had forgot the dish area was completely visible to the bar. _Fuck_. Memories from an hour ago surfaced, lightly dancing around to the music playing. "I talked to him a little. He is in town working a case, said he was FBI. I think he is going to be hanging around here for a few days, the wifi at his motel is shit. I certainly wasn't going to tell him no, did you see his ass?" You couldn't help but laugh, remembering looking at it for a bit too long. "Yeah, I saw it." Smiling through your words. A ringing broke your smile as Rob answered his phone. Leaving you to your dishes. Looking to your left you saw Dean sip on his beer. Glancing in your direction. You smiled and looked away.

Only two more loads of dishes and you would be done. Quickly finishing. You saw Rob come back in with a frown. "(Y/N), I hate to ask you this, but did you want to cover me for an hour? Madison is sick and Jessie is taking her to the hospital. I just need to check on her." Madison was Robs second daughter, his baby. You couldn't say no. "I'll throw in dinner, and you get to talk to lover boy." Glancing at Dean once again, then back to Rob. "Fine, but you have to give me a day off next week." He nodded, gathering his belongings. Going over the list of emergency precautions. "Rob, this isn't the first time I've covered you. Go, I'll be okay." Hoping he would just go and be with his family. He wished good luck and headed to the door, as you slid into the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are given some alone time at the bar with the handsome stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you like it! Feel free to request things or leave suggestions.

Dean looked up from the his laptop and saw you coming into the bar. He hadn't quite seen a woman so beautiful. Quickly taking another sip from his beer, he scanned over the notes he had on the case. Papers scattered around him in organized, unkempt piles. A vamp nest just outside of town was taking girls off the street in the middle of the night. In a town this small, he was surprised that there wasn't a massive panic. People just seemed to go on living their lives as if it hadn't happened. The only ones impacted seemed to be their loved ones. Dean rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh.

   
"Don't tell me your getting tired now, it's only two am." He shifted as he heard your soft voice. Looking around the bar, he saw there was only two tables filled. People chattering drunkenly about their marriages, or how good someone was in bed. Being hit with the light from the neon signs of the wall. He loved the atmosphere of a weeknight bar, it seemed peaceful. "No, but I could use another one of these." Dean held up his beer bottle, smirking. You fetched another, placing it in front of him. "You have been here for a few hours, did you want something to eat? On the house." You watched him for moment, his green eyes pairing so well with his suit. Looking over his arms as he stretched them back. The man was well built. His brown hair perfectly tousled as he ran his fingers thought it. Stubble on his face that perfectly outlined his plump lips. "How about a slice of that pie?" Goddammit. Of all the things you could have eaten, it had to be the last piece of pie. "I'm sorry, we are fresh out. What about something else?" His smile dropped slightly.

  
 Just then, a brilliant idea popped into your head. Rob kept an extra slice in the fridge for after work. "How about a bacon cheeseburger?" The man knew how to eat. You wondered what else he knew how to eat.

' _Stop it.'_ a voice told you. 

It had been two months since you had broken up with Josh. He had been into all of the nerdy and geeky things you were into, you liked the same music. Memories of dancing around in his kitchen while baking cookies. Watching Star Trek: The Next Generation in his room while cuddling on the bed. You remembered laughing, truly laughing. Smiling, really smiling. It seemed like the memories in the beginning were full of life, they were colorful. Things got too serious, too fast. All it took was five seconds of a pregnancy scare to send him running. After reassuring him that everything was fine, that it was going to be fine, things were never the same. You both finally ended it out of pity for the other. It seemed so long since you felt normal. Coming back to your senses, you nodded at Dean and put the order in. Letting the kitchen staff know that they were good to leave as soon as the food was up.  

  
Dean noticed how your eyes had glazed over for a moment, lost deep in thought. There was shuffling behind him and the sound of the door being opened and closing. Both tables had cleared out. Leaving you two alone in the front. He looked down again, trying to find some link between victims. A plate was set in front of him. A slice of apple pie. He looked up in confusion. "I have my connections." You giggled. His lips stretched into a smile. "Thanks, sugar." Smiling back at him, watching him dive into it. He brought bite to open mouth, you couldn't help watching. He made such a mundane thing seem so sexy. He craved that pie, and you could tell he wanted it. 

  
The bar had grown quiet with out the voices to fill the void. The alluring sound of Dean eating was all that was left. An old jukebox in the corner had finished its song long ago. People rarely used it, mostly just requesting songs on the sound system. Strolling out of the bar and towards the jukebox, you racked your brain for a song. Just by looking at it, you could see its dust growing, lack of love. Scrolling through the options you found 'Ramble On' by Led Zepplin. Automatically choosing it, not bothering to look any further.  The music, slowly filled the bar.

  
 Dean looked up toward you. "You like Zepplin?" God, he was so amazing. He stood up, stretching slightly, but making his way to you. "Psh, I love Zepplin." A laugh escaped his throat, wafting into your ears, full and rich. Taking the sight of Dean in as he approached you. You may have been tall, but he was taller. His legs bowed, coming closer. "Can I thank you for the pie with a dance?" This was flirting wasn't it. Rob was right, he seemed amazing. He stretched out a hand towards you. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Taking your hand in his. Swaying softly with him to the music. "You know, I saw you dancing back there, I know you can move." You laughed, but felt heat coming him, which helped fuel the fire in you. "You want to see some dancing?" Dean felt his body grow warmer. "Of course, sugar." You let go of his arms and put on a big smile. Letting your limbs fly around every which way, awkward dancing was your true calling in life. He roared with laughter, smiling wide and he watched you with those emeralds of his. He mimicked you for a moment, but stretching out his arms again. "Come on." You settled back into his arms, swaying once again. Not able to held thinking about how perfect it felt.

  
The song slowly ended, and a ding from the kitchen took you both out of your trance. _Fuck you, Brett._ You thought to the chef watching you both through the small window. "You can go home now, Brett." Words coming out harshly. He placed a plate of food on the sill and quickly said goodbye, waving. Internally whining when you stepped out of Deans grasp. Walking to the bar to give him his food, intentionally swaying your hips. Dean followed behind, sitting in his chair. Closing his laptop, collecting his papers in a pile, moving everything over into one stack to give you room to set the plate down.

  
 "So, tell me about you. I heard you were in town checking into the murders." Trying to start an actual conversation with him as you gave him his food. "I am, I am here with my partner Sam. Things just didn't add up, so they sent us here to look it over." You listened to his words as you fumbled with your phone and the sound system, lightly turning on a random playlist. "Sam was the guy here earlier?" he nodded. "You know, I swear you guys are brothers. They way you treat each other, seems like how my siblings are." He laughed light heartedly, "We actually are brothers, but don't let the height fool you. I am the older one." "FBI brothers. That must be an interesting life." Amused at the idea. "We keep it entertaining. Our work is far from boring." 

  
You spent the next hour sharing each others life stories, sharing some drinks, stealing a fry or two from Dean. Completely losing track of time. A soft ping from your phone made you glance at your phone.  
 Rob- _Can you close up? I won't make it back tonight._  
You- _Of course, how is everything?_  
Rob- _She has a fever. It was normal at first, but she started puking blood. She is stable now, but I need to be here_.   
You- _It's going to be okay, Rob_.   
Dean looked at you, then at his watch. "Jesus, it's already 4." "Yikes, I have to close up." "Can I keep you some company?" "I wouldn't dare say no." Dean smiled, helping you put chairs on the tables. You swept the ground quickly, setting dishes into the sink for tomorrow. Grabbing your purse and jacket. Switching off the lights, lit only by the neon signs. Dean was leaned up against the bar, papers and laptop being slid into a bag. 

  
You turned next to him, handing him a small piece of paper, your name and number scribbled on it. He laughed his hearty laugh, handing you an almost identical napkin. Taking it, you pressed it against your heart dramatically, pressing the back of your hand to your forehead. "Don't lose that." He chuckled. "You don't lose that." Quipping back.

   
He followed you out the door, waiting politely as you locked it. Turning around, you didn't realize how close he was. Hitting his body with yours, stumbling, he caught you, balancing you. Your lips were so close, it felt like an exchange of breath. You inhaled him, the scent of whiskey and leather filled your nose. He bent down, catching your lips with his. Kissing back, you reached up and put an arm around his neck, the other running through his hair. His arms came down to the small of your back, lifting you up effortlessly into the kiss. Breaking for air, he sets you down. 

  
"Are going to be safe to drive?" Thinking back to all of the drinks you shared. "Nah, I can walk to the motel, it's a short way. I'll get baby tomorrow." Shrugging his shoulder towards a beautiful Impala. "How about you?" "I walk home, but it's the other way." His smile faltered slightly. "Okay, text me when you get home safe. We should get drinks, maybe tomorrow?" "Well, I'll be here, and you have to get your car." His hands grabbed yours, intertwining fingers. You pulled him down for another kiss. Moaning into it, slightly. Not wanting to leave just yet. But, the last night called. Pulling away as Dean groaned.  
 You walked with your hands together until you reached the road. Stealing a quick peck from his lips before he could convince you to go with him, letting go of his hand. Giving a signal with your hands to say 'Call me', which quickly earned a wink. Turning away from him, heading down the street, still feeling Deans eyes following you. Crossing the street, out of the bars sight. When you felt a sudden pain on the back of your head, falling to the ground, feeling everything fade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will be updating this frequently, so far it's been a chapter a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up after being hit to find that you were taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit dark, bear with me.

Ringing...the pain in your head was sharp. Feeling disoriented. Your mind a hazy field. Feeling the place on the back of your skull where you were hit throb. Heat blazed through it. Not able to open your eyes. The throb becoming a thumping. Trying to pull memories of what happened back only made it worse. A thirst for water, mixed with a hangover added onto the pain. Thump, thump, thump, thump. Your brain completely fried. Slowly gaining memories of being hit, then blackness. Trying to reach up and feel the place of injury, to no avail.

Your hands were bound, feeling the thick, course rope tied around them. Adrenaline slowly making its way through your bloodstream as you realized you had been kidnapped. Was it the same people who took those girls? The panic making your head pound more. You just breathed, attempting to listen for anything around you. There were footsteps and voices in the distance, but not quite in the room with you. Gradually lifting your eyes to take in your surroundings. The morning had come, making it easier to see. You were in a room, tied tightly to a chair. Two girls you recognized sitting beside you in the same fashion. One crying helplessly, the other passed out, blood lined her neck and shirt. Your fears were true, they were the girls you had seen on the news, taken off the street in the middle of the night. You had never thought of being one of them. The room was a decaying shade of orange, with chipping and crusty hard wood floors. Nails popping out here and there. Wooden French doors on one side, the windows on the other had wooden blinds covering them. They were mangled and breaking, like someone had tried to pry them apart. 

Leaning over to the crying girl next to you, trying to speak, but the rope around your mouth became apparent. She noticed you shift, looking up at you. Her normally brown eyes, reddened with fear and tears. Blood dried had crusted on her forehead. She was the girl taken three days ago. You had seen her once before outside of the bar, smiling as she held hands with her boyfriend. Her blonde hair, a strawberry now from the blood. Her eyes growing wide. You wanted to comfort her, tell her it would be okay. You rested your head on her shoulder, hoping she would get the message. Her body tensed, then relaxed, feeling her set hers on top of yours. 

You pulled away as the footsteps that were once distant came closer, looking over at her to see blood where your head had been. Worry filled her eyes, and your hands balling into fists, feeling your knuckles grow white. Quickly squirming around trying to find a loose spot, the rope burning your hands as you twisted.

 Just as you had found one, the doors pulled open. An older man, and slightly younger woman walked in. He had a salt and pepper bread, his hair kept in a parted, gelled quaff. His eyes dark as he glowered at you. The woman had jet black hair. Eyeliner standing tall, but was hidden behind a pair of stylish glasses. Their clothes modern, a suit and a maxi dress. With one look, you knew them. They had come to the bar often, coming in as sunset hit, leaving at midnight. You hadn't seen them last night as more memories of Dean popped up.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't struggle, my sweet." He said directly to you, seeing your wrists slightly raw against the rope. His voice had a southern thrall. "And you, stop that incessant crying. We don't want to make you suffer.... _much_." This time talking to the girl beside you, harshly. This earned another weak cry. The woman stepped up, striking her face with the back of her beautifully manicured hand. Letting out a light chuckle as she watched the girl cower away with another raise of her hand. The man stepped toward you, lowering himself to be eye level. "We were so fond of you at the bar, we wanted you to have a happy life. But you had to go and fall for that hunter. We almost felt betrayed. So, we have decided that since we are so fond of you, we might as well make a use for you. And maybe if you're good, we will turn you." You felt so confused. Hunter? Turn you? "Now, I am going to tell you how this is going to work. I am going to take your phone and call the hunters, telling them about how we have you nicely tied up. Thank you, by the way for getting his number. Makes things so much easier for us. Then, I am going to put the phone up to your ear and you are going to beg them to come and save you. Got it? It's been so long since our family has had a hunter for dinner, I can tell they are craving it." Shock flew through your every bone in a cold sweat. What the fuck is happening?  The woman came up behind you, undoing your gag. "Don't try any funny business, or you'll get it." Her warning stern. "okay" You croaked, your throat soar.

"My dear, we forgot to water them again. You always did make a terrible gardener." The man said. "Be a dear and do that." "Of course, honey." The woman left the room to fetch a bottle of water. Coming back in, she slowly lifted it to your lips, letting your head fall back. The water felt so good on your dried, cracked mouth. Slowly taking a sip, she sighed as she tipped to bottle higher. "Come on, I don't have all day." Water coming in too quick, choking slightly, your chest aching. The adrenaline had helped subside your headache from earlier, but was fading as exhaustion set in. She moved on to the next girl, who eagerly drank through the rope. "Oh, dear. What should we do about that one?" She questioned towards the man, asking about the girl who had passed out. "Try to wake her, without breaking anymore bones." Great, you were stuck in this house full of crazy psychos. The woman slapped the girl on the face, stirring her awake. "Drink." The woman said harshly. Through her daze, she drank. "Thank god she's not dead, you know our boys like the fresh stuff." Slowly the woman emptied the bottle and walked out again.

"Now you," the man spoke to you again, "I'm going to make this call, try adding some cries of agony in, they love that stuff." He went to leave. "Wait!" Your voice slightly steadier, but still hoarse. He turned to you and raised an eyebrow. "What does Dean have to do with this? He is just an FBI agent." This made the salt and peppered beard shake with a laugh. "Is that the story he told you?" His laughter filled the room again as he walked out, closing the doors behind him. The girl beside you turned to face you as best she could. "It's going to be okay, we'll get out of here, I promise." Trying to comfort her as tears once again welled in those reddened brown eyes. "My name is (Y/N), and you have my word. Don't cry, it will only upset her. We have to stay strong." She set her head against your shoulder this time.

Staying there in silence, you racked you brain for possible ways to get out. Footsteps once again coming closer, the man opened a single door. Your phone in his hands. "Do you want to talk to her?" The man brought the phone up to your ear. "Say hello, Dean" He commanded from afar. "(Y/N)?! Are you okay? We'll get you out of there!" "No, Dean! They're crazy! They'll kill you!" This earned you a nice pull on the hair, letting out a scream. " **(Y/N)!** " Dean said through the phone as he took it away from you. "As I promised, she is alive, but do you want her to stay that way?" The man left the room once again. Leaving you with your thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up tomorrow! I hope you like it so far! Thank you to those who have kudos and left a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in the vamps house, you begin to lose hope.

The room remained silent, without anyone entering for a while. The crying girl fell asleep with her head on your shoulder. The adrenaline that had faded picked up again as you thought of Dean dying because of you. Maybe you could reason with them. The girl who was passed out slowly awakened looking around to see you had joined the party. She had gone missing eleven days ago. Her skin pale and gray. She hadn't really been fed, bones starting to jut out around her collar, cheeks hollow. "It's going to be okay." You whispered toward her. "You have to be kicking when your family gets you back." That caught her attention as she turned more to look at you. This gave you a view of the face and neck. Her face seemed to have been beaten mercilessly. Strips of skin cut from her forehead and cheek. There were bite marks down her neck. Crusted blood chipped away with her movement. "Your family has been searching everywhere for you, they miss you." She smiled for the first time in eleven days, giving her hope. 

Wait. Bite marks. Hunters. Turning you. Dear, god. No, it couldn't be true. It can't be. You mouthed the word 'vampire?' she grimly nodded. That seemed way too crazy, even for you. But, that stopped when the door opened slowly. The girl next to you woke up fast, lifting her head. A young boy and girl walked in, followed by the woman. "Lunch time, Babies." The boy walked up to the girl in the middle, the woman to the other, leaving the young girl walking toward you. Her head going for your neck as you leaned away. She caught your head with her hands and held you in place. Fangs pierced your skin as you cried out. Feeling blood sucked out of your body. What the actual fuck? One day, just working in a bar, living your mundane life, the next a vampire has you tied up, drinking your blood. You stayed like the for what felt like an eternity, slowly being drained.  The woman stood up, wiping her mouth. "That's enough, you'll get more later." The kids reluctantly pulled away. You felt weak. They slipped out of the room while the woman stayed behind.

"What did I tell you about funny business?" She spoke directly towards you. Slipping a knife out of her bra. "No, please!" You tried to plead. "We have been so good to you, and that's how you repay us?" The woman must have been batshit, because kidnapping you, and feeding from you didn't seem to be so good. "(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N), such a pretty face. Such a shame. I want to hear you scream." She slowly lifted the knife to your face, placing the cool tip on your cheek. Adding pressure, the blade sunk in. You couldn't hold back your agony, trying to move away, but her other arm held your head in place. Ever so slowly, she moved the blade down. The feeling of your skin slicing apart had you begging for mercy. When she reached your jawline, she lifted the knife out of your stinging flesh. Blood trickling down your face, onto your lap. You felt her run her tounge across your cheek, tasting it. "I was being nice this time. Just ask your friend." Pointing the knife at the girl sitting at the end, licking the knife clean.

She exited the door again, leaving you in shambles. The girl next to you did her best to comfort you, but quickly learned that her head was in the line of fire of falling blood. Balling your hands into fists to distract yourself. Was Dean coming? The idea made you sick, but you wanted to feel safe in his arms. The rope around your wrist gave a little, giving you just enough room to slide a flat hand through. With one free hand you pulled the ropes off. The girls looked at you like you were crazy, but also like you were their hero.  Leaning down to untie your feet, your spine cracking at the movement. You stood up, cracking more bones. Turning to the girl beside you, you undid her hands. "Untie her" You barely mouthed.

Looking though the broken shades on the window, you saw two men running through the woods. You wanted to cheer. You recognized Dean, his face stoic and determined. Next to you, the girls stand up. Turning to see the girl who sat beside you holding the other up. Relief swept over you, you might actually make it out of here alive.  The sound of a crash and glass breaking downstairs brought you back. Thuds, grunts, yelps. You felt so unsure of what was happening.

The doors opened, the woman grabbed you by the hair, not shocked that you'd managed to get free. Pulling you out of the room into a long hallway. Blood splattered on the walls. The young boys head rolled into view, causing the woman to let out a cry and pull your hair harder. Her free hand came to your neck as Dean came into view. Covered in blood, a contrast to his green eyes, holding a machete. "Let her go." His voice strong, and powerful. "Why? You've killed everyone I love, I know that you are going to kill me. Why not return the favor?" Her grip tightening around your neck, cutting off your breath. "Because when I kill you, and I will, I'll make you suffer." She threw you towards Dean, distracting him, turning to run. But one of the girls had shut the doors, their bodies most likely pressed against it. "Look away." Dean said passing you. You did as he instructed. She banged on the door, trying to break it down. Suddenly the banging stopped, followed by two thuds. 

Turning around now, the door creaked open slowly, the girls coming out slowly. Limping and crying, knowing that they were free. Sam came around the corner, taking in the scene. Dean told him to help the girls, to get them to the car. Waiting until Sam had helped the girls down the hallway. He gently made is way to you, looking at the ground. He grabbed your hands. Bringing them to his mouth, touching them to his lips. Looking at your raw, bleeding wrists. You could see the heartbreak in his face. Then his gaze met your face, seeing the cut the woman had made. His eyes made you want to cry, he looked away, trying not to cry himself. If he hadn't talked to you, the dancing and kissing wouldnt have happened, this wouldnt have happened. "I'm so sorry." You grabbed his body with all your might, pressing into him. He protectively wrapped his arms around you, this was how you longed to feel earlier. "Don't be, I hear your a sucker for a damsel in distress." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Five chapters so far. I am so thankful for your support on this. Trust me, soon the fluff will truly start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally safe, Dean takes care of you.

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle, seeing you still had your humor. You both stood there, letting go of the fear you shared, soft tears running down you face. This man had protected you, he cared for you. His right hand moved up to cradle your head against him. You winced in pain, having forgotten the cut and lump growing on your head. 

Dean pulled away slightly, wiping a few tears away from your face with his thumb. Gazing up at his eyes, reddened from sadness. He scooped you up into his arms, effortlessly carrying you through the house. Bodies and heads laying here and there. You didn't really look around, trying to avoid having to see it in your dreams. Dean stopped for a moment, picking up your belongings from a table in what looked like the dining room. Except the room you were kept in seemed to be their dining room. 

He carried you through the woods to where they had parked the car. While walking, you appreciated things you might haven't before. The way the crisp, fresh air felt amazing in your lungs as you breathed in. The soft sound of branches snapping under Deans feet. Sun slowly fading down, giving the sky such beautiful colors. The orange and purple mixed with clouds. You Deans lips peck on your temple, looking up at him. You had only spent that one night talking to him, but in that night you had revealed so many things you hadnt told anyone. You felt so close to him. A familiar feeling ghosted its way through you. Could you be falling for him? His beautiful green eyes locking with yours. You pressed yourself into him, nuzzling your head into his hard, warm chest. Focusing on his breathing, the sound of leaves and twigs crunching. Letting the exhaustion you felt consume you. "(Y/N), stay with me." His voice soft, but full of concern. "We are almost there." Forcing yourself to stay awake. Looking back up at him, you slowly counted a patch of freckles. 

Dean entered the thin path that led to his baby. Looking down at you to make sure you stayed awake, hoping you didn't have a concussion. Slowly making his way up to the road, he noticed how good you felt in his arms. He knew he couldn't let you into their lives, not wanting this to happen again. The vampire on the phone had explained how they had been fond of you, but didn't think about taking you until they saw you with him. He felt feelings from his heart tug at the memory. Being so mad at himself for letting you walk home alone that night. He should have walked home with you, or let you stay with him. Was he falling for you? How couldn't he, you were perfect in every way to him. God, this was going to be painful in some way. He spent a moment thinking about you in the bunker, your clothes in his closet. Waking up to you wearing one of his old tshirts, seeing you leaned against the counter sipping a cup of coffee. In that moment, he knew he had fallen. You weren't just another bartender in a town the were passing through. 

Sam had the girls wrapped in blankets in the back seat. He was rummaging through the trunk for medical supplies. "Sammy!" Dean called toward his brother as he walked onto the road with you in his arms. "We can do that at the motel. You're driving." Sam quickly grabbed Dean keys from his coat pocket, and opened the back door so he could set you down in the seat on the passenger side. Whining slightly at being let go, missing his warmth. The girls turned to you with smiles on their face. The one with the cuts on her face wrapped her weak arms around you, pulling into a hug. Tears coming down from her eyes. "Thank you." She said, barely a whisper, you hugged her back. 

Staying in the embrace until the feeling of Dean sliding into the seat in front of you caught your attention. He glanced back at you, reaching a hand out for you to take. Accepting it, he turned back to the front, staying like that the entire car ride. The large, rough hand felt so warm compares to your cold one. The rumble of the Impala comforting you as you glanced out the window. You were given the gift of freedom. Being able to live another day, not having to be stuck in that house as those creatures fed off of you, one day turning you. Tuning yourself into the tap Deans thumb, after a few taps he would rub you hand. You would rub back as a reminder you were awake.

The town came into view, passing through the streets you knew so well, yet seemed so different. Passing the bar, not sure what to do about your life now. Not daring to think about Dean leaving you, going on with his life, as you fell back into your routine. Tears welled in your eyes again. Quickly thinking about something else. 

Dear Lord, you had to pee. It has been almost 16 hours since you had gone to the bathroom. By the time you pulled up to the motel, you were on the verge of peeing yourself. Dean was opening your door as the engine shut off. "Um, Dean?" He raised an eyebrow, with concern in his eye. Lifting you out of the seat, once again in his arms, inhaling his intoxicating scent. You wrapped your arms around his neck and whispered "I need to use the ladies room." in his ear. He chuckled and quickly took you to the room. "I know, not your type of sweet nothing." Dean carried you through the room to the bathroom. "I think I can handle it from here." You said, as he continued to hold you. "Oh! Yup, I'll leave you to it." He said as he set you down. "I'll be on the other side." exiting. 

Alone in the bathroom, you quickly did your business. Feeling the pain in your wrists, head, and cheek come to light. Oh god, you washed your hands carefully to not touch your wrists, avoiding looking up into the mirror. You quickly took a deep breath in and out. Letting your eyes slowly rise. Your shirt was torn and bloody, arms covered in bruises. Your eyes hit your face in the reflexion. The first thing you saw was the blood, dried, covering half of your face, coming down from the hairline connecting with your cheek. You gasped, Hearing Dean knock on the door. "(Y/N)? Everything okay?" You walked away from the mirror, not wanting to look anymore. Opening the door, Dean was waiting, leaned up against the door frame. "Yeah, just got freaked when I saw this" You motioned toward your face. He huffed. "Come on, I'll take care of that." 

Dean spent the next hour and half talking care of each wound, cleaning, stitching, wrapping them carefully in bandages. Afterwards, he sat behind you, pulling you gently into his chest, playing with your fingers. You inhaled in his scent, finding it comforting. His soft breathing lifting you up and down softly. He kissed your temple, looking down to see if you had fallen asleep.  

Meanwhile, Sam took care of the girls, stitching the, up. Telling them what had happened, what those things were, telling them a cover story. Abducted, tortured, and left on a field to die when the boys came across them. You learned that the girl who had sat beside you in the room was Samantha, earning wink from Sam. The other was Vicky, who stayed silent, listening to every word Sam said, hoping she could return to her family soon. 

By the time Sam and the girls were caught up, and taken care of it was seven am. He took them in the impala to the police station. Letting you stay behind to be with Dean. You had only been missing for twenty four hours, no one was able to file a missing persons report. 

You felt the exhaustion pulling at your eyes. "When can I sleep?" mumbling in a groggy voice. Dean sighed, "I guess you'll be okay to now." A small frown tugging the corners of his mouth. He lifted you up out of the chair you had been sitting in for the past few hours, setting you gently of the bed, pulling the sheets over your body. He kissed your forehead, sweetly. And you felt sweet relief as you drifted. 


	7. Chapter 7

The bite, the woman dragging her blade through your skin, the smell of rotten blood. Dark images flying through your mind. Blood dripping into your lap. The tight bindings slowly becoming easy to break, freeing you. Legs pulled away from the chair. Standing, you turned to Samantha. Watching the horror in her eyes as you dove into her neck with your teeth, hearing the skin rip. Drinking her blood, feeling her fade beneath you. 

You woke up screaming, trying to sit upright. Tight arms held you. "(Y/N)" A rough voice spoke softly, calming you. Tears flooded down your cheeks, stinging your cut, pooling on your chin. "Open your eyes, baby. It's okay, I'm here." The memories of your dream flashed by, causing you to cry slightly harder. "(Y/N), open your eyes." He said softly again. Slowly lifting your lids, you found Dean sitting beside you over the blankets, arms wrapped around you. Pulled close to his chest. "It was only a dream." He repeated a few times. It was beginning to calm you down. 

After a few moments, you focused on his breathing. Looking around you saw it was  4 am. "How long did I sleep?" Your voice hoarse. "Around nineteen hours. I was getting worried, but you mumble in your sleep." A light smirk flashed on his lips. Blood rushed to your cheeks. "What was I mumbling about?" The words barely a whisper. "Oh, just some stuff about Rob, and Captain America. What was that about?" Cheeks growing hotter. "I have no idea." Shrugging and raising your eyebrows to say that you were obviously lying. 

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss you. His lips were soft against yours, heat pooling in your body. But you reluctantly broke away. "Stoooop, I have morning breath." This earned you another kiss, forcing your lips apart to slip in his tongue. You moaned into him. 

A cough came from the other side of the room, breaking you two apart. "You guys know I am still here right?" Sam was sitting at a desk, book open in his hands. The lamp casting a shade of yellow against him and the dark green walls. "Sorry, Sam." You piped up, sheepishly. Dean was giving him a face that read 'The fuck, dude.' "It's fine, I just don't want you guys to be naked when I turn around." 

Sliding off of the bed, you realized you were still in your bloody, mangled clothes. "I never got a chance to introduce myself to you. My name is (Y/N)." Speaking directly towards Sam, reaching out a hand to shake his. He gently took it, letting you shake, not wanting to hurt your wrist. "I know, Dean has told me quite a bit about you. Are you hungry?" Stomach growling in response. He got up and moved to the mini fridge as he spoke. "I called your work, informing them that you wouldn't be in for a while, I just said you were in an accident. I figured we could take you home today-" This earned a interruption from Dean "If you wanted to go, or we should least grab you some clothes." Eyes ghosting over your soiled garments. 

Sam pulled out a container of food, placing it in your hands. Two slices of pizza. Quickly scarfing them down, not worring about being lady like. The boys watching you. "What? I'm hungry." Talking with your mouth full. Dean laughs and hands you a bottle of water. The water helping the food down, as well as helping your parched throat. "Thanks. Can I borrow some clothes? I have to take a shower." 

Dean had given you a tshirt with some band on it, mentally noting to check them out, as well as some plaid pajama bottoms. Stepping into the bathroom, the mirror calling you again. Dean had stitched up your cheek, leaving it a scar. Your eyes had shades of purple lined beneath them, face slightly puffy. You took of your shirt, noting the bruises that ran up and down the length of your arm, purple and yellow. Wrists wrapped in bandages. 

The shower wiped away the remaining blood from your skin, careful not you get your bandages too wet. Every now and then wincing at the pain on your head. The water dripping down from your body was orange in the beginning, now running clear. Stepping out, you felt better, as if the water had not only cleansed your body, but your mind. 

Pulling on your bra, deans tshirt, and pants, you left the bathroom to be met by only Sam in the room. "Wheres Dean?" Concerned by his absence, but Sams presence made you feel safe. "He went to the store to get some supplies, he was hoping to be back by the time you were done." You nodded at his words. "Hey, (Y/N)? Can we talk?" Sitting on the bed that you had slept in, it's sheets sloppily put back in place. "Of course, what's up?" "Well, you and I both know that there is a connection between you and Dean. He's crazy about you. But I don't want you to have to get caught up in our life, it hasn't really ended well for the people we love. I want you to know, that you are more than welcome to come with us. We have a home, of sorts, and I know dean would be happy. You have a life here, and I don't want you to up and leave it to go cross country to live with some hunters if you don't want to." You smiled at the invitation. "Sam, I don't really have a life here. My family cast me out like some freak when I was a teenager. I went to college, working almost every single day. And here I am ten years later, working at bar. I honestly think that you guys coming into my life was the best thing for me." He gave a massive smile. "So, your saying that you want to come with us?" "Hell yeah." 

Dean came through the door, seeing you and Sam in a conversation. "What's up?" Exchanging a smile with Sam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Seven chapters. Let me know what you guys think! I am so grateful for you guys reading this. I work in a bar, so this is my constant fantasy. Everytime I look up, I may or may not keep an eye out for Dean. Please suggest things that should happen, I hit a small wall at the end of this. I might have to put a few days in between chapters, though I really don't want to. Love y'all!


	8. Chapter 8

Dean came through the door, seeing you and Sam in a conversation. "What's up?" Exchanging a smile with Sam. "We wanted to talk to you about something." Sam finally said, you weren't sure who was going to tell the good news. "If this is a threesome thing, Sammy-" 

"No, Dean. Not a threesome thing." 

"Well, alright. Spill the beans."

"(Y/N) and I were talking about what your next step should be, and she said she wants to go home and live her life here."   
Deans face cracked, looking at you, but only seeing your face of confusion. 

"Psych! She wants to come with us. I explained everything to her, the risks, the bunker. She seems pretty set on going." 

Deans face lit up like a child opening gifts on Christmas. His eyes sparkled as they locked with yours. Making you melt in your seat on the bed. Sam continued to talk about the future, getting your belongings, stopping at the bunker to get settled. You knew that Dean wasn't listening, not bothering to follow the words either. 

"Hey, Sammy. Do you want to go get us supplies, maybe some food?" Dean interrupting him. Sam looked between you two, quickly saying yes and grabbing the keys. Leaving you and Dean alone.   
   
Morning was breaking into the windows, lightening up the outside world. Dean stepped up to you, sitting criss cross directly in front of you on the floor. "Are you sure you want to? You know that I would want nothing more, but you have a life, you weren't dragged into this." You had explained all of this to Sam. Deciding on a different way to tell Dean. 

Slowly sliding off the bed, carefully landing in his lap, wrapping your legs around his back, pulling yourself against him. Dean groaned at the friction. "I want-" Dean cut you off with his lips. Less gentle than before, but not rough. Full of want. Returning the kiss with urgency. Feeling the wetness in the pants you had borrowed grow, forgetting you had gone commando. You grinded against him with a strong roll of your hips, the friction felt amazing. Between kisses, Dean gasped, giving you access to his mouth. 

Biting his lower lip, tugging on it as you backed your head away. He took this opportunity to place small sweet kisses on your neck. He went back over them sucking softly. His hard cock straining against his jeans, against you. Rolling your hips again, you heard Dean hiss. His tongue sliding up your neck. Tugging on Deans shirt, pulling it up. 

A shrill ring broke the soft moans that filled the air. Dean let it ring, continuing to place kisses, followed by bites on your neck. Your hands giving up on his shirt, dragging through his hair. His lips found your sweet spot, making you gasp. He teased the spot, reveling in the sounds he was causing you to make. The ringing ended, leaving the two of you alone in your breath filled air. Deans lips returned to yours, full of passion as he lifted his shirt off, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. Your hands slid over his chest, feeling every scar, admiring every muscle. Dean watched you, admiring your eyes as you felt him. 

Another shrill ring broke your trance again, this time from a different phone. 

"God dammit."

 His words harsh. Dean took your legs and lifted you onto the bed as he stood. The absence of him made you groan. Striding across the motel room, he rummaged around some bags, looking for the phone. You watched his muscles as he moved, the way they flexed. The ringing ended as he found it, seeing the caller. He stepped back to his shirt, quickly putting it back on. "I'll be right back." He said, slightly annoyed as he opened the door, stepping out. 

Standing up, you saw your phone on the desk. Sam had put it on a charger, you noted to thank him later. 48 Missed Calls. The notification page filled with texts of worry from your friends. Taking your time you read through them. Some wishing you well after hearing about your 'accident', some wondering where the fuck you were. Your best friend, who you shared a call with everyday threatened to call the police at first, but went to the bar to hear what had happened. She was trying to find out if you were at the hospital, checking your apartment to find it empty, feeding your cat. Giving up after a few feedings and just taking him home with her. 

Dean stepped back in the room, a pissed off expression on his beautiful stubbly face. "What was that about?" Trying to sound as calming as you could. 

"Some hunters in Michigan ran into some trouble, they need us there ASAP. We can drop you off at the bunker on our way. But we need to get moving." 

"Oh, okay." Dean began dialing a number, you presumed it was Sam. Getting off of the bed, you headed to the bathroom, only to be stopped by one of Deans hands. He bent down and kissed your lips softly. "We will finish this later." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad news, I won't be updating this everyday anymore. My personal and work life have become way too busy, but there will still be chapters. <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready to move into the bunker, you bring up a question to Dean.

After you had washed up and fixed your hair, you carefully cleaned your wounds. Dean packed up the room as Sam returned. He saw you were in the bathroom, giving Dean a 'Sooo?' face. Dean gave him his best bitch face, handing him a bag. Sam understood, taking the bag in one hand, swooping down for another as you left the bathroom.

 "(Y/N)! Hey. Do you want to stop by your place to grab what you need?" 

"Okay." You said softly. 

They quickly packed the car, Dean settling into the front seat. Sam let you play rock, paper, scissors for shotgun, and even though you lost, he let you have it. The thought of dropping out of your life made you anxious. Leaving behind almost everything, making your way in his new world presented to you. The life you had originally planned was so different for the way things turned out. This was going to be a good thing, you whispered to your anxiety, attempting to calm it. Safety was with Dean, knowing he would take care of you. 

Dean fiddled with your hand as he drove, weaving his fingers into yours. With the rumble of the engine in the background, you felt soothed. 

"Soooo, I was wondering about something." Breaking the silence as you spoke. 

Dean was the first one to respond, Sam caught up in a book behind you.   
"Shoot." 

"Well, I have this cat, and I wanted to know if you would be willing to let him stay too." 

Dean thought for a moment. "I am actually crazy allergic to them, but if you want, it can have its own area. I figured we could set up your own room so you had a place to go if you got annoyed of me. Which I doubt is possible because I'm irresistible." Giving you a smirk and a wink. "What's its name?" 

"Sprocket. He is an orange tabby and Siamese mix. Very playful, very loving. Thank you for saying yes." 

"My goil gets what she wants, but he will have to stay in the trunk on the way there, I will sneeze like crazy." This earned him the widest grin you could muster. You would be like a family, having your man to cuddle up with at night. 

You directed Dean to your place, letting him take the shortcut. He pulled into one of the closest spots. Telling you to wait, you sat as he ran around and opened the door for you. "Dean, that is super sweet and all, but you don't have to do that, I have hands." He nodded. But as his face fell, you planted a sloppy kiss on him. "Thank you, Dean."  He smiled again, letting you lead the way to your apartment as Sam stayed behind. 

You didn't have many belongings, just clothes, old rickety furniture from craigslist, and your books. As soon as you opened the door, you set in motion, quickly packing everything you would need. Dean helped by opening bags, throwing in shoes, holding up one of your lacey thongs. "Mind if I keep this?" He chuckled. You slid around snatching them, and shoved them into his pocket. A wink escaped your eye. 

Running to the bathroom, you grabbed things of importance, and some not so. Makeup, curlers, straighteners. Then to Sprockets junk. A stifled sneeze came from behind you. "Are you sure you're okay with him coming? I don't want you to feel bad if you say no." Dean shook his head. "I want him there, if you want him there." 

You eventually had the bags packed, leaving behind pointless items for a later date. Dean had promised to come back with a truck and haul everything out for you, and after insisting so many times, you finally caved. The bags fit in the seat next to Sam, cat stuff in the trunk, all the remaining food from your fridge and cupboards placed under your feet. Imagining coming back two months from now to find your place infested with mice and flies was not something you wanted. 

As the car left the lot, you said a silent goodbye. The love you had grown for the place made it difficult. Eating frosting out of the tub when you got home from a bad date. The annoying task of cleaning the cat hair off of your dark lace curtains. Mrs. Y downstairs shouting at you in Korean for not closing the front door to the building all the way. The building was getting smaller, and for a split second, you thought there was someone watching you leave from the bushes behind the garage. But you quickly shook it off, as you turned onto the main road. 

Dean drove to (Y/B/F)'s house, and that was when the real pit in the bottom of your stomach began to chew at you. She was worried sick, and you hadn't told her anything. Was she going to be okay with you gone? We're you going to be okay with her gone? Sure, you were both grown ass adults, but you had always had each other. Not knowing what to expect, you pulled yourself out of the car as Dean parked. Sam went with you, and Dean stayed a few yards behind. Raising a fist to the door, and knocking softly, you prepared a speech in your head, as well as a note you had written at the motel. From outside rustling and feet shuffling were audible. Damn, she's home. You didn't want to say goodbye. Of course, the future was an ever changing fate, it might not be goodbye. 

The door was pulled open, taking you out of those thoughts. (Y/B/F) looked up to see you, stilling in shock, mouth agape. "Hey." You managed to whisper, lump rising in your throat. She stood there, eyes fixating and moving around to different parts of you. Your arms and face bruised, wrists covered in bandages, the torn skin of your neck, the stitched up cut running along your face. "Hey." She finally whispered back before pulling you into a long and carful hug. "Are you okay? What happened?" 

"I don't really have much time, so I wrote it all down in this letter. I am fine, but I am leaving for a while, I don't know how long." As you handed her the letter, she glared at Sam. "I need to get Sprocket. Is he still here?" 

"You know he is, come on." She guided you through the house, Sam had waited politely on the steps to give you some privacy. While she was walking she turned to stop you in your tracks. "Okay, what is going on? Who is that?" 

"That was Sam, and I don't know if you saw Dean. I am going to be staying with them for a while. It's far away, but I am not really safe here." Her eyes going over your wounds again, nodding. 

"And you are just going to trust them? Do you know that it's going to be safe there?" 

"Dean and I are sort of a thing. I know I can trust him." Her grin appeared. 

You spent a few moments explaining Dean to her. Knowing everything was in the letter in greater detail, you skimmed the highlights. She had packed up Sprockets food, and toys. Handing them to you, and you quickly gave them to Sam so you could hold your baby. Sprocket ran from her room towards you, picking him up, he gave the tiniest meow. (Y/B/F) handed Sam his crate, as well as giving him a brief thank you, and hug. You could hear him whisper something back in her ear, not able to make it out. She had rosy cheeks, and stood on her tiptoes as he leaned down to whisper a response. 

"Do you want to meet Dean? He's outside, he's kinda got an allergy." Sam spoke with the intention of stalling, but no one knew that. As she agreed, you took sprocket to the car. Dean had popped the trunk for you, and Sam ran and set his stuff in the back. Sprocket wasn't happy about it, but you finally got him in his crate. Whispering one last word of love as you closed the trunk lightly, noting all the symbols written on it. 

The group was still over be the apartment. Dean smiling and laughing with Sam, it was a beautiful sight. (Y/B/F) had them in a captivating story, but as you got closer, she was telling them about the time you fell of a dock drunk, wanting to skinny dip. "Thanks, I'm sure they needed to know that." You said sarcastically as she finished the tale. "Uh, we did." Dean said with a wink. And even though you were in a rush, they made time to stay for a half hour and talk. 

You heard Dean clear his throat, glancing at the car. Sam understood and broke off his conversation, giving her a piece of paper. "It has all our contact info on it if you need us." Giving her a wink. Hugs were exchanged, as well as a few tears. You loaded up in the car, thankful Dean wasn't sneezing, and drove off. Feeling that same erie feeling of being watched, but shook it off again. The streets passed by.  
   
"Where to now?" Breaking the silence. 

"The bunker, we are going to get you settled in. It about five hours away." 

"Can you turn on some music?" Catching Deans smile flash in the rear view, he grabbed a cassette, and the quiet beginning of Ramble On played. Making you grin wide as you drowned yourself to the music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while since I updated, I got super sick.   
> Leave your suggestions for things! Love y'all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally headed to the bunker.

The roads blurred together after the first hour, the constant rumble of the impala relaxing you.  Driving through almost identical highways, feeling grateful when something new to keep your mind busy. Sam noticed and handed up a book on lore. Eagerly taking in as much new information as possible, Deans hand was locked with yours as you drifted off to sleep halfway there. 

The dream was the same as every other dream you had had since you got out of the house. Being turned, killing the girls, hurting Dean. Becoming a monster. The smell of rotten blood, the dried sweat, clothes stuck to skin. 

Stirring awake as your phone vibrated on your seat. The home screen lit up to show that Dean had changed your background while you weren't looking to a silly face. Which lightened your mood dramatically. 

You took in a deep breath and held it for a moment. Taking Deans hand that was intertwined with your and gently placed it against your lips. He glanced down, and for a moment you couldn't help but imagine your life just a few days ago, before everything. It felt somehow empty without him. It seemed crazy to feel this way after such a short time. But, the night at the bar when you first met, you could tell he was special. 

Smiling lightly, you took in his features. The stubble, his cheekbones, those lips. Lashes dark around his beautiful green eyes. Suddenly feeling ashamed of your wounds, making you feel weak. In the past, you were always able to conquer roadblocks and problems. This was a whole new world, making you feel like a tiny child. 

"How much farther?" Voice coming out somewhat groggy before stealing a sip of Deans drink. 

"About thirty minutes." You nodded silently to yourself as he continued. "I was thinking about asking Sam if he would want to go to Michigan alone, if you want me to stay with you." Looking back, you saw Sam fast asleep. 

"You know I would love that, but I want Sam to be safe. It will only be a few days, and I'll have Sprocket. Then we can actually spend some time together when you get back." His face told you that he was hoping you would tell him to stay behind. 

Stretching out of your seat, you placed a kiss in his cheek. Letting your body lean against his and your head rest on his arm. As the trees zoomed past the car, the sun slowly crept down. Feeling Deans body fell up and down lightly with his breaths. Slowly drifting off again, dreamlessly. 

The Impala pulled into the bunkers garage. Dean glancing around gently to find the passengers sleeping quietly. Sam slowly awoke to find them home. Dean rose a finger to his lips silently hushing him before he had time to speak. Sam nodded and slid out of the car, carefully closing the door. Dean watched him as he walked into the bunker. After he was sure Sam was gone, he bent down to place a soft kiss on your lips. 

You woke to find Deans lips on yours. As the surprise faded, you kissed him back fiercely. This was a way to wake up. "Mmm" Dean moaned, not being able to hold a moan back yourself. He slowly placed kisses down your neck as you nibbled on his earlobe.

 "Baby. How long do you think you'll be gone?" This forced him back to reality. He lifted his head up, the warmth of his lips sucking on your neck gone. The air hitting the wet spot, sending a chill down your back. 

"I am hoping three or less. We don't really know what we are dealing with. One of the hunters was taken when they tried to gank them." 

Nodding at his words, your eyes wandered to your surroundings. You were in a large garage. Taking everything in. There was a long row of lights hanging from the ceiling, casting bright on walls. Beautiful cars lined up beside you. "Dean, are we at the bunker?" 

"Yup, this is the garage. Came with the cars. We should probably show you around so you don't get lost. It's a big place, losing your way is pretty easy." 

Carefully stepping out of the car, bones cracking as you stretched, you felt the wave of worry in the back of your mind evaporate completely. This was home. For once, you could finally call something that and mean it. Dean came to your side and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you up into a hug. 

"Everytime you kiss me or touch me, it drives me crazy. I feel like my body is on fire. Like all I see is you." Your voice was strong at first, but faded into a whisper. Dean pulled away and locked eyes. For a moment you just stood there, staring into eachothers eyes. But like every other moment you and Dean had to yourself it was interrupted. A soft cry from the cat stuck in the trunk broke you two apart. 

"God dammit." Deans gruff voice coming out slightly irritated. You couldn't help but chuckle. 

He bent into your side of the car and grabbed the bags at your feet. "Don't worry, Sam and I can grab the rest when we are done showing you around. Following him you took note of each door, he stopped and explained each one, showing you inside. Passing through the study, the entry room, the kitchen. Each one absolutely beautiful. Sam say you both and followed along listening to Dean explain things as well as Sam chiming in here and there. 

They reached the bed rooms and Sam showed you his, simple, not much of a bedroom as much as a place to sleep. Dean took you to his next. The air that wafted out smelled like him, not able to resist inhaling. He set the bags down next to his dresser and told Sam to grab some more. Now that the two of you were alone for a moment, Dean wrapped his arms around you.

 "What you were saying earlier about every touch driving you crazy. Your body on fire. That's how I feel about you. This isn't a one way thing. I am not a chick flick moment type of guy. But, when I'm around you, it's easier to breathe. God, I sound stupid. Does that make sense?" 

You chuckled into him. "I am generally not a chick flick type of gal, but you make me into that damsel. What the fuck happened in the last week, I was strong and simple. Then I met you, this badass stud, and I'm suddenly feel like a breakable doll." 

"You really aren't though. I think it was the situation you were put in. I think you are strong, and badass. I don't see you as breakable. We should probably change your bandages before we leave though. I will check and see if our friend Cas can come and check on you once in a while." 

Dean got up and showed you to your room. Sam had placed your stuff on the bed and Sprocket was in his cage on the floor. Dean sneezed loudly, but continued to stay with you while you set his area up. After you were done, Dean took you to the kitchen, setting up a list of emergency numbers, a map of the bunker, car keys, and a few weapons. Sam strode back and forth, bringing things in from the car, and others out to it. Dean quickly changed your bandages, spending as much time as he could with you. 

Once the boys were done, Dean placed a sweet, passionate kiss on your lips before heading out. Leaving you alone in the suddenly silent bunker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to update, life is crazy. Hope you like it!


End file.
